


I'm Leaving - Jaden/Reader

by Ancientwhitefire



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancientwhitefire/pseuds/Ancientwhitefire
Summary: this is my first ever one shot and i've never moved up a grade before so i don't really know how it works but i'm gonna say this is how it works at Duel Academy :Panother older work i'm posting heredon't know why i chose jaden to be my first YGO dude to write about but i guess this was an easy subject to write about and so i did it...hope you like and please tell me what you think :)
Relationships: Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki/Reader
Kudos: 4





	I'm Leaving - Jaden/Reader

You had just left from a meeting with Professor Crowler and Principal Shepard and you were beaming as you practically glided down the halls. You were about to turn into the classroom you were in before the meeting but saw the class had ended surprisingly early and so you headed out of to look for your friends. The first person you felt like you had to tell was Jaden, since you and him have been as thick as thieves since the first month you met. And though you two were pretty different, your love for the card game was something that helped you ignore the differences and stick with each other. As you headed towards the Slifer dorm, you were reflecting on the many duels that you and him participated in, either dueling against the other (always a fun time) or dueling together in tournaments hosted by the school. As you walked up the stairs to knock on his door, you suddenly hesitated. You just realized that the news you were going to give him wasn't going to the most positive. Despite that, you shook off your nerves physically and knocked on the door. You heard a muffled 'come in' and then you opened the door.  
“Hey Jay…” You smiled as you saw your friend chilling on his bed as he went through his deck.  
“Hey, what’s up?” He asked as he sat up from lying down and hung his feet over the edge.  
“I’ve got some news.” You announced.  
“Does it have to do with getting out of class?" Jaden sulked slightly as he didn't particularly like attending classes, or staying awake in them either.  
"Yes. Don't be too jealous." You teased lightly.  
"Oh, I was! But anyway, what is it?”  
“I’m moving up a grade.” You couldn't hide the grin from your lips.  
“Wha?” He suddenly got out of his bed, abandoning his deck and staring at you blankly, almost like he didn't register what you had said.  
“I did so well on my dueling exam that they want to move me up a level, thinking it’ll be more of a challenge.”  
“That’s awesome! I knew that big brain of yours had it in ya!” He punched your shoulder and you laughed as he shoved him a bit, your smile deflating slightly.  
“Thanks, but…” You sigh as you rub your arm and turn slightly away from him.  
“But what? Shouldn’t you be happy?”  
“I am, I mean it’s great…but it’s so close to the end of the semester…” You trailed off.  
“And?”  
“I’m graduating at the end of the year.” You answer after a beat.  
“You’re wha?” He gaped suddenly and his excitement drained out of him quickly. “But, what about other courses.”  
“They say my grades are enough to allow me to graduate even without having a certain number of classes under my belt.”  
“Oh…” He breathed and let that hang in the air for a moment before continuing. “So, three months, huh?’  
“Yeah…” You breathe, just as confused and slightly sad as you now were coming to terms with leaving your friends behind to move up a grade.  
“Well, that just means we need to spend extra time together before you leave.” Jaden said as he got back into his usual chipper mood.  
“You’re not mad?” You blinked as you were starting to feel better.  
“Course not! this is huge, you deserve this.” Jaden cheered.  
“Thanks Jaden, I’m really glad to hear you say that.” You gush as you give him a quick hug around the neck and Jaden laughs and hugs you back.  
“Let’s start now!” He pulled away from you to then link arms, leading you out of his room.  
“Now?” You gawked as you were literally being dragged by Jaden now.  
“Yeah, let’s get some good eating.”  
“Okay.” You laugh.

Despite the urge to spend more time with each other, the three months rolled by quicker than you expected, quicker than anyone expected. Alexis and Blair were helping you look nice with the cap on your head and wearing the school gown. You stood up from the mirror and they gave you heartfelt smiles and almost trampled you in hugs. You smiled warmly as you poked your head between theirs and hugged them back. They leave you alone to continue getting ready and then get seats to watch the ceremony. Once you turn back towards the mirror, you look down at the table and see the letter you’ve practiced writing a bunch of times to later give or drop off to Jaden. Two weeks back when Alexis mentioned that she would help with your packing, Jaden has grown pretty distant and had stopped returning your calls. It was heartbreaking, thinking that Jaden wasn’t going to forgive you for graduating early. She almost didn’t want to go the ceremony, in fear that when you looked out into the crowd that his face wouldn’t be there. You sighed and pocketed the note into the belt of your (f/c) dress and looked in the mirror one last time. You tried to smile to cheer you up but a tear fell from your clouded irises instead. You quickly wiped it away and began taking deep breaths to calm you down. Once you did you got on your short high heels and went to join the rest of your student body in the gym to get ready.  
The ceremony was beautiful. There were banners with the different dorms hung up everywhere and you were given a pin to commemorate the big steps you took while being at Duel Academy. Like Cyrus, you were able to move through all the houses and so you were given the pin and received a round of applause, as Cy would receive when he graduated. You didn’t bother to look up, as the pin was yet another reminder why Jaden wasn’t going to be here.  
After receiving a round of congratulations from Shepard you were officially an alumni of the school. While everyone in the class threw up their caps in celebration as the cheers overwhelmmed everyone, you stayed seated and merely tossed your cap up maybe a few inches from your hand and then caught it again.  
While your friends and family congratulated you and you spent most of the day with them, you excused yourself, saying you had a lot of packing to do and wanted to get started. It wasn’t a lie, you did have a lot to pack, but it didn’t need to get done tonight or even this weekend. Nonetheless, you trudge back towards your room and once you opened the door you saw someone you weren’t expecting to see.

“Oh hey, you’re here.”  
“Yeah, I am. This is my room after all.” You try not to growl at how casual he was addressing you after not seeing each other in such a long time. “How’d you get in here?” You lean up against the door frame and glare at him slightly.  
“I asked a janitor for help. I explained to him you were my friend.”  
“Okay…but why wait for me in here?” You quirked.  
“I wanted to see you.”  
“Now?” You huff and your head slightly so you could stare more at the wall.  
“Listen—”  
“No, mister, you listen!” You finally snapped. Seeing him and hearing him trying to return to the way things were was driving you nuts and you needed to get that across now. “You’ve ignored me for the past two weeks and you didn’t have the decency to come to my graduation! What kind of friend are you?”  
“You’re right.”  
“And another thing — wait, what?”  
“You’re right.” “I haven’t been a good friend. I’ve had a lot on my mind this past month.”  
“Like?”  
“You.” He stated casually. You blink and you hope that your face isn’t as red as it felt.  
“M-Me?” You stutter.  
“Of course you. You were one of the first people I met on this campus.” He laughed as he remembered you two meeting for the first time, it was quite comical and you too felt a laugh crawling up your throat but you passed it off as if you coughed. “I used to picture you, me and all our friends graduating together and living the dream. Now, I don’t know what the dream is anymore.”  
“I’m sorry…but you said you were happy for me.”  
“I am, this is what you wanted. But, I wish you could just stay, for a little longer.”  
“Well I don’t leave until sometime next week.”  
“That’s not good enough.”  
“Look, I don’t know what else to tell you because that’s what’s happening.” You state bluntly, not able to understand what else could be done at this point. There was no changing the fact that you indeed just graduated. “Now can you leave me to pack like I was going to?” You begin to walk past him to reach your bed, where a suitcase was laid out open and you went to a drawer and began packing clothes.  
“No.” Jaden almost snapped and it took all your energy not to turn around and bite his head off.  
“You can’t stop me.” You stated firmly as you continued.  
“Yes I can.” He took the shirts you were just about to pack and he dumped them on the ground.  
“Jaden come on—mph!” He turned you around and held you in place against your bed post and slammed his lips onto yours. You were so stunned you just blinked for a moment but your face heated up and your eyes slid closed and you felt them begin to water. You kissed back lightly, not sure what else to do. You grabbed onto his upper arm on your left side and pushed a little further as you felt a tear stroll down your cheek. You don’t really know when you started to like Jaden, but being here right now with him was sending your heart down a train of summersaults. After a moment Jaden’s lips damply left yours and you stood there, foreheads touching, both of you with your eyes closed.  
“I need you to stay.” Jaden breathes as he wiped away the damp streak that was on your face.  
“How long?” You asked after a beat. “How long have you been waiting to do this?”  
“Since you told me you were graduating.”  
“Why didn’t you do it then?” You sighed as you moved your head away and leaned back slightly, head thrown back in annoyance.  
“Huh?” Jade blinked at you.  
“Maybe things could’ve been different.” You sigh again as you bring your head forward again to stare into his deep brown eyes. “Because I’ve been waiting for you to do that for quite some time.”  
“Wha?” You kiss him again and this time you grab the open part of his jacket and bring him closer to your chest. Jaden hardly misses a beat as he wraps one hand around your waist and moves slowly along your lower back and the other hand making it’s way from your neck through your (h/c) hair. Again, the intensity wore off, though it took a bit longer this time as this kiss was far more enjoyable than the first. And this time you were the one to break the silence.  
“Now what?”  
“I’m not sure, I didn’t really think that through. Though I did imagine that simply kissing you would make you stay but I’m guessing that’s not how it’s going to go.”  
“Naive as always.” You laugh as you nuzzle your face into the crook of his neck. “Well, we do have summer. We’re both from Domino, it should work.”  
“But what about after that?”  
“I can visit—.”  
“It won’t be the same.” He said as he pulled you away from him slightly so he could really look at you with such seriousness it almost startled you. “I’ll just end up missing you more.”  
“Gosh I wish you would’ve said these things to me sooner.” You roll your eyes as your face begins to flush again at Jaden’s soft words. Then suddenly an idea struck you, something mentioned during the ceremony when you weren’t wrapped up in your own thoughts. “Well, I did hear Shepard mention an assistant program where I can shadow a staff member for a year and learn how to teach duelists how to duel. Maybe even be a den mother or whatever.”  
“You’re serious…?” Jaden blinked at you, really hoping you weren’t kidding.  
“Well yeah, not like I’m going to want to look for any other kind of job.”  
“Does this mean you can help me with my homework.” Jaden quirked as his usual charm kicked back in again. You smirk suddenly and pull him close to you by his collar.  
“No, but I can give you a reward for whatever homework you DO.” You whisper in his ear and give him a slight peck on his neck. You can feel goosebumps appear when you lips came into contact with his skin and it made you smile. You lean back to see his reaction and he’s blushing as dark as his Slifer jacket and it makes you almost giggle aloud but you bite your lip to keep quiet.  
“Hm…I can live with that.” He catches your chin in his fingers and kisses you again, this time both of you barely able to keep the smiles off of your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're interested in seeing more, leave a comment if you liked it, and if you want me to possibly write for jaden again with a new specific situation and or another YGO character let me know and I'll take it into consideration (it's not guaranteed but i'd love to hear your guys' ideas and if one grips me i'll note you about it)


End file.
